


Preparations

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Party, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: No one should think that it's easy to choose the perfect Christmas cookies and Christmas snacks for a party.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.

He loved working in Pearl Harbor. Not only because of Hawaii, but also because here he could finally be himself. In DC he had made a habit of always having a mask on. Not only was it tiring, but he felt that even the people who knew him from the beginning, Abby and Gibbs were forgetting the man behind the mask. So when the perfect opportunity had arrived he took it and hadn’t looked back ever since.

After a few shared cases with the taskforce H5-0 he got to know them in their free time and it was nice he got to point where he could say they were friends. It would be his first Christmas on the island and he couldn’t wait to celebrate it with these friends. Abby had invited him to a party in DC but he had declined because of other invites. He hadn’t been invited yet to any other party but he just couldn’t say flat out no yet to her. He felt he would grow to that point eventually and it was easier now that he was living somewhere with so much distance between them.

Tony had now been invited to Steve’s house for a Christmas celebration. Steve and Danny of the H5-0 taskforce had mentioned their annual Christmas get together at Steve’s house. They even explained what it was all about.

Swimming, surfing or playing on the beach or if that was not your style you could rest on a beach towel or the lanai. They would have a barbeque dinner in the evening. However, everyone coming to this party would bring one type of favourite Christmas cookie and one type of favourite snack. They would gather roughly after lunchtime. Steve had enough room for people to sleepover. You just had to bring the things you needed for that. A bed or airfilled mattress and such would be available in the house. He had asked about bringing things for the barbeque because he wouldn’t want to have them buy a lot of those things.  
Danny said that if he really felt bad about that he could bring some meat he liked to be grilled.

So he had pondered really hard to think about what type of snack or cookie he should bring. It would have to be something he really enjoyed or something that meant a lot. Which was so difficult because in all his years of law enforcement and growing up with different cooks he had learned a lot about snacks and cookies.

Some of the ingredients were either difficult to get on Hawaii or were pretty expensive. They were expensive on the main land too but on Hawaii for some produce the prices were even higher. So his bruschetta with brie and blackberries would have to wait for another day. He didn’t know yet whether people were in favour of foreign cheeses and had therefore skipped the page of that recipe.

In the end he settled for his Christmas pizza and the melted snowman cookies. The pizza was originally a recipe he picked up at a supermarket and was a small pizza with a Christmas tree on it. However, he developed another one, which was a Santa Claus pizza. He decided he would make both types since they were both the same seize and had different toppings. If some people would protest he would say his snack was pizza. Different toppings was a necessity.

He had asked if there was an oven available if things would need to get heated up. He was told there was a stove, an oven and a microwave for that purpose. They were just humouring him, of course because the answer had sounded very sassy. But this would mean he only needed to make the base of the pizza and put the toppings on them and he was set.

The day before the Christmas party he went to work on his food. He made the doughs for both the pizza and the cookies. The pizzas would be in the shape of rectangles. They were also a bit smaller in seize than the types you would buy at Pizza restaurants. This way he could make at least six or eight.

Both pizzas would have a yellow cheese as base for the topping. The Tree would be made of finely chopped pieces of broccoli, pecan nuts for the stem of the tree. A half black olive on the top of the tree and finely diced small pepperbells in orange, yellow and red colours to make up as balls and tinsels on the little tree. He would make the Santa one with only a Santa head. He used tomato sauce for the hat. Little balls of mozzarella sliced in halves for the beard, his hair and for the white on the Santa hat. He used pieces of black olives for the eyes, the nose and the mouth.

For the cookies he used a mix of spices called Speculaas he had gotten from a Dutch friend of his. He liked it, it made him think of gingerbread cookies but they weren’t as dark. When the dough for the cookies were ready he cut them in the shapes he wanted them and baked them in the oven. During cooling time he sliced the marshmallows in half. Searched for the various types of sprinkles he got and got the white chocolate out of the cupboard. He also made sure he had his chocolate pen ready.

Once the cookies were cooled enough he used a little bit of his favourite mixed berry jam to stick one halve of the marshmallow on the cookie. He did that with all the cookies. Then he made the white chocolate melt and poor a bit over the marhmallow side of the cookies. He put some round sprinkles in funky colours in the cholate so they would be the buttons of the snowman. He picked the snowflake shape sprinkles to decorate the borders of the cookies. Once the chocolate was cooled down he coloured eyes, nose and sticky arms to make the snowmen complete.

He made sure he let the cookies dry a bit before he put them in a tin that had some paper in it to protect the cookies from breaking. The pizzas were also packed up for transport. He had chosen to bring some italian flavoured meatballs with him. He had already roasted them so they only needed a bit of heat to warm up for eating. But they could even be eaten cold, if preferred.

Now he hoped his friends liked his choices and he couldn’t wait to see what everybody else would bring to the party.

Let the Christmas fun begin!

**Author's Note:**

> The Santa Claus pizza I made up. The Christmas tree pizza is a recipe from a Dutch supermarket chain called Albert Heijn. Although in the description of the instruction to make the pizza I made a slight variation. I will provide the original recipe, however, it will be in Dutch. You can find it [here](https://www.ah.nl/allerhande/recept/R-R1194706/kerstboompizza)  
> The melted snowman cookies are from a Dutch cooking website called Laura's Bakery. However, the recipe is in Dutch. I tried to describe it in the story as best as I could. Just like with the Tree pizza I made a slight variation. Namely in the cookie base. She uses a different flavour. As a Dutchy I love speculaas and speculaas is something that is for fall and winter. So I made the base in that flavour. So not sorry. You can find the instructions [here](https://www.laurasbakery.nl/gesmolten-sneeuwpop-koekjes/).  
> On Laura's Bakery I also found the recipe for the Bruschetta with Brie and Blackberries.


End file.
